Chinese Zodiacs!
by Devil's-Child021
Summary: hi guys! This is just a little thing about the chinese zodiac animals.
1. Year of the Rat

Occupying the 1st and most prominent position on the Chinese Zodiac, the Rat symbolizes such character traits as wit, imagination and curiosity. Rats have keen observation skills and with those skills they're able to deduce much about other people and other situations. Overall, Rats are full of energy, talkative and charming but they have a tendency to become aggressive. Rats are full of good advice but they will never share their troubles with others. They are honest individuals and they enjoy living for the moment. They're also capable of surviving any situation.

Overall Rats enjoy good health. They're very active which helps keep them in shape and able to fight off sickness. They can at times be tense, aggressive, and full of nervous energy, conditions which can lead to stress. Regular exercise designed to calm will benefit Rats.

Extremely perceptive and wise, Rats can focus on the big picture. That ability along with their good judgment enables Rats to solve problems before they arise. Rats focus on titles because titles translate into status and money; two motivating forces. Rats make excellent bosses. Routine halts their creativity so Rats need flexible positions that allow creativity. Good career choices include: administrator, director, manager, entrepreneur, broadcaster, writer, musician, stand-up comedian, politician, lawyer, researcher, and race car driver.

Rats are very charming. They enjoy social activities and because they're out a lot, they're always meeting new people. They aren't good at breaking off relationships however, and this presents problems going forward with new relationships. Anyone hoping to partner with a Rat must be able to keep up with the Rat's active nature.

Metal Rats – Years 1900 and 1960

Metal Rats are strong-willed individuals who are determined to get what they want, regardless of the cost. Intensively emotional, their behavior can border on extreme. Possessive feelings envy and rage can cause problems. Relationships can be problematic as Metal Rats are obstinate.

Water Rats – Years 1912 and 1972

Water Rats are extremely influential. They're smart and insightful which makes them excellent at problem-solving. Practical and understanding, Water Rats interact well with and are liked by others.

Wood Rats – Years 1924 and 1984

Not nearly as self-confident as they appear on the surface, Wood Rats will never expose this vulnerability to others. They're successful despite their perpetual fear of failing. Wood Rats enjoy being with friends and family and fortunately for them, feelings of love and respect are mutual.

Fire Rats – Years 1936 and 1996

Fire Rats enjoy being spontaneous. They enjoy traveling and taking on new tasks and will take on practically any new project or adventure simply to avoid any sense of routine and monotony. They're zestful, spirited, and giving individuals who are well-liked by others.

Earth Rats – Years 1948 and 2008

Earth Rats prefer a sense of stability, digging in and putting down roots early to help ensure a successful future. They believe that slow and steady is the best approach. Being spontaneous is an inbred trait, but this type of behavior does not suit Earth Rats.

Rats are compatible with a Dragon and Monkey and incompatible with a Horse and Rabbit.


	2. Year of the Ox

Occupying the 2nd position on the Chinese Zodiac, Oxen possess such character traits as dependability, strength and determination. Oxen are tolerant individuals who believe that the road to success involves hard work and scrupulous behavior; they don't believe in taking shortcuts. They characterize those who don't work hard as lazy individuals not worthy of respect. Oxen are capable of trusting others and will listen to their opinions with an open mind. However, Oxen prefer making decisions that are based on their own research. Oxen favor strong, life-long alliances to casual acquaintances. Home is where Oxen go to seek comfort, occasionally watching television or reading. They prefer the rural outdoors and spend the majority of their "home" time working in the garden or caring for the yard.

Oxen are strong individuals who overall are healthy and live long, fulfilled lives. However, they tend to work too much, rarely allowing themselves enough time to relax. Oxen could benefit from incorporating more non-work-related activity into their lives.

Oxen prefer work that is routine. They take a methodological approach to their tasks and excel in jobs that are specialized. Oxen possess a keen eye for detail and an admirable work ethic. They are more productive when allowed to work alone. Good career choices for oxen include: interior designer, painter, carpenter, quarry worker, archeologist, horticulturist, mechanic, engineer, draftsman, banker, broker, real estate agent and army officer.

Oxen aren't very sociable and rarely participate in group activities. They abhor small talk and won't waste their time flirting. They will search long and hard for the perfect partner as change makes them uncomfortable. Whether due to an ox's tendency to be overbearing or tendency to place blame on others, relationships with Oxen don't always work out. When Oxen realize that partnerships involve two people and two points of view, satisfying matches are possible.

Metal Ox – Years 1901 and 1961

Like metal, these Oxen are amazingly strong. They're extremely hard-working individuals who will do whatever is necessary to achieve their goals. They're trustworthy, dependable individuals who are not likely to show emotion. They have difficulty interpreting the feelings of others. w, satisfying matches are possible.

Water Ox – Years 1913 and 1973

Water Oxen are much more flexible, and because of this quality, they're better able to understand what others are thinking and feeling. They're sincere, patient, quick-thinking and others enjoy being around them.

Wood Ox – Years 1925 and 1985

Wood Oxen work well as part of a team, but because of their work ethic, self-confidence and strong sense of morals, they'll always perform better as the team's leader. They do have a tendency to be quick-tempered and outspoken.

Fire Ox – Years 1937 and 1997

Fire Oxen are natural born leaders. In fact, they'll often hold positions of importance at work and in the community. They have short fuses and tend to react impulsively instead of considering the opinion of others.

Earth Ox – Years 1949 and 2009

Earth Oxen are successful individuals, probably because they are diligent rather than impulsive. A more modest approach combined with their reliability and sincerity makes them more likeable.

Oxen are compatible with a Rat and Rooster and incompatible with a Tiger and Horse.


	3. Year of the Tiger

Occupying the 3rd position on the Chinese Zodiac, the Tiger symbolizes such character traits as bravery, competitiveness and unpredictability. Tigers love to be challenged and will accept any challenge if it means protecting a loved one or protecting their honor. They don't worry about the outcome because they know they'll always land on their feet. Don't let their calm appearance fool you though; Tigers will pounce when they feel it's necessary. Born to lead, Tigers can be stubborn if they realize they're not in charge. They have a slight tendency to be selfish but overall, Tigers are extremely generous. They're very intelligent and they're always on alert. Tigers are very charming and are well-liked by others. They are not motivated by money or power.

As they do their enemies, Tigers have a tendency to pounce on their work. Afterwards, they're left feeling exhausted. Although they'll soon bounce right back, over time this approach can cause problems with their health. Tigers need to develop a more balanced approach to life so they can utilize their energy more efficiently.

Tigers have a continual need to be challenged which may explain why they jump from job to job. This isn't necessarily a problem because they're smart and able to quickly master new subjects. The best jobs for Tigers are those that will lead them towards positions of leadership. Some suitable careers for Tigers include: advertising agent, office manager, travel agent, actor, writer, artist, pilot, flight attendant, musician, comedian and chauffeur.

Creative in their passion, Tigers will never bore their partners. They're expressive, polite and trustworthy, but watch out. Tigers tend to dominate their relationships. This tendency is instinctive and when monitored closely, such behavior can be kept under control. Partners need to be equally active to keep up with the Tiger's sense of adventure.

Metal Tiger – Years 1950 and 2010

Assertive, competitive and sharp, once Metal Tigers set their sights on their goals there's no stopping them. They'll always do what's necessary to remain at the center of attention. Metal Tigers tend to jump to conclusions; a behavior they need to work at improving.

Water Tiger – Years 1902 and 1962

Water Tigers are sensitive and tranquil. They realize that other people have worthy opinions too. They're very intuitive which makes them good at accurately judging different situations.

Wood Tiger – Years 1914 and 1974

Not feeling the need to be in charge, Wood Tigers work well with others. Others enjoying being around Wood Tigers because they're very giving individuals. They're compassionate and willing to do whatever is necessary to help others.

Fire Tiger – Years 1926 and 1986

Expressive, vibrant and a bit eccentric, Fire Tigers are always looking at the positive side of every situation. Because they're able to generate excitement in others, they're considered excellent leaders. When Fire Tigers speak, others listen – and do what they're told!

Earth Tiger – Years 1938 and 1998

More grounded in reality, Earth Tigers don't get carried away by the circumstances of their situations. Instead, they sit back and evaluate all angles before jumping in. They're able to stay focused on their tasks; a trait that helps ensures success.

Tigers are compatible with a Dog and a Horse and are incompatible with a Goat and an Ox.


	4. Year of the Rabbit

Occupying the 4th position in the Chinese Zodiac, the Rabbit symbolizes such character traits as creativity, compassion, and sensitivity. Rabbits are friendly, outgoing and prefer the company of others. They also prefer to avoid conflict. In confrontational situations, Rabbits approach calmly and with consideration for the other party. Rabbits believe strongly in friends and family and lacking such bonds can lead to emotional issues. Their serene nature keeps Rabbits from becoming visibly upset. Because they're serene animals, Rabbits are easily taken advantage of. Their sensitive nature makes them shy away from aggressive or competitive situations. They're overall conservative and not interested in taking risks. Classy, sophisticated, expressive, well-mannered and stylish, those born under the Sign of the Rabbit enjoy leaning about cultural issues and learning about people from other countries. Rabbits are most comfortable being home, and their homes are always neat and organized. Home is also where Rabbits prefer to entertain. Rabbits are conservative in their decorating tastes. Rabbits should work at building more self-confidence and self-worth so they can feel more secure. The desire for remaining in safe, comfortable environments keeps Rabbits from taking risks which sometimes causes them to miss out on good opportunities.

Even though Rabbits don't usually get visibly upset or stressed, they do tend to keep these feelings inside. When they don't express these feelings, such feeling can cause Rabbits to become ill. Rabbits could benefit from more everyday activity which would reduce their stress levels and better their health.

Rabbits are very s**ual, but tend to give more of them than they should. This can lead to unrealistic expectations and unhealthy situations. Rabbits need partners who won't take advantage of their giving nature. Such pairings will be strong.

Rabbits are articulate and good communicators which is why friends and acquaintances seek out their advice. It's also why Rabbits make excellent diplomats and politicians. Other good careers for Rabbits include: writer, publisher, actor, fashion designer, therapist, doctor, administrator, public relations, and teacher.

Metal Rabbits – Years 1951 and 2011

Metal gives Rabbits more strength, resilience and determination. Metal Rabbits are more intense in their actions, whether they're work-related or romantic.

Water Rabbits – Years 1903 and 1963

Like the currents, Water Rabbits prefer to go with the flow, avoiding conflict at all costs, even in situations that are bothersome. It's easy to take advantage of Water Rabbits. They're very supportive of others.

Wood Rabbits – Years 1915 and 1975

Wood Rabbits occupy their time doing for others; always feeling the need to make others content. This generosity is easy for others to take advantage of and sometimes Water Rabbits don't even realize is happening.

Fire Rabbits – Years 1927 and 1987

Fire adds spark to the Rabbit's personality and all that Fire Rabbits do. Fire compels Rabbits to seek new adventures. Prone to tantrums, Fire Rabbits prefer to avoid conflict.

Earth Rabbits – Years 1939 and 1999

Earth Rabbits are grounded in reality. Their advice can be harsh, but honest. Home life is important to Earth Rabbits as are money and material goods.

The Rabbit is most compatible with the Pig and Dog and incompatible with the Rooster and Rat.


	5. Year of the Dragon

Occupying the 5th position in the Chinese Zodiac, the Dragon is the mightiest of the signs. Dragons symbolize such character traits as dominance and ambition. Dragons prefer to live by their own rules and if left on their own, are usually successful. They're driven, unafraid of challenges, and willing to take risks. They're passionate in all they do and they do things in grand fashion. Unfortunately, this passion and enthusiasm can leave Dragons feeling exhausted and interestingly, unfulfilled. While Dragons frequently help others, rarely will they ask for help. Others are attracted to Dragons, especially their colorful personalities, but deep down, Dragons prefer to be alone. Perhaps that is because they're most successful when working alone. Their preference to be alone can come across as arrogance or conceitedness, but these qualities aren't applicable. Dragons have tempers that can flare fast!

Considering their hard-working nature, Dragons are healthy overall. They do get stressed and suffer from periodic tension/headaches, likely because they take so many risks. Dragons could benefit from incorporating mild activity into their lives. Yoga or walking would be good as these activities can work both their minds and their bodies.

Dragons prefer leading to being led. Jobs that allow them to express their creativity are good choices. Some good careers include: inventor, manager, computer analyst, lawyer, engineer, architect, broker, and sales person.

Dragons will give into love, but won't give up their independence. Because they have quick, sometimes vengeful tempers, their partners need to be tough-skinned. Dragons enjoy others who are intriguing, and when they find the right partners, they'll usually commit to that person for life.

Metal Dragons – Years 1940 and 2000

Metal strengthens this already strong sign. Metal Dragons are more determined and they'll fight for what they believe in. They enjoy the company of those who feel mighty enough to challenge their beliefs. They're true leaders and usually find plenty of others willing to follow.

Water Dragons – Years 1952 and 2012

Water calms the Dragon's fire. Water Dragons are able to see things from other points of view. They don't have the need to always be right. Their decisions, if well-researched, are usually better since they allow other's to become involved.

Wood Dragons – 1904 and 1964

Wood Dragons also are willing to entertain the opinions of others. Their artistic side is strong, and Wood Dragons enjoy being creative and innovative. They get along with others, but will always be the dominating force.

Fire Dragons – 1916 and 1976

A Fire Dragon's emotions can flare instantly. Fire Dragons put themselves on pedestals, and because they react quickly and recklessly, they sometimes make wrong decisions. Fire Dragons need to slow down and keep their tempers in check as that's when they're best.

Earth Dragons – Years 1928 and 1988

More rooted in the ground, Earth Dragons make better decisions because they act more rationally. Earth Dragons are level-headed and able to control their behaviors. They're more supportive of others, but they prefer being admired by others.

Dragons are compatible with the Monkey or Rat and incompatible with the Ox and Goat.


	6. Year of the Snake

Occupying the 6th position in the Chinese Zodiac, the Snake symbolizes such character traits as intelligence, gracefulness and materialism. When it comes to decision-making, Snakes are extremely analytical and as a result, they don't jump into situations. They are effective at getting the things they want, even if it means they have to scheme and plot along the way. Snakes are very materialistic creatures, preferring to surround themselves with the finest that life has to offer. This is especially evident in the home, where luxurious furnishings and surroundings help Snakes seek the peace they need in order to thrive.

Snakes prefer living a life of calmness, preferring quietness over noise and a manageable workload rather than a schedule that's overly-booked. Snakes become easily stressed when their lives aren't peaceful or in order. Too much of this way of life can shorten a snake's life!

Snakes do work very hard, but they have a tendency to be job-hoppers as they become easily bored. Their somewhat laid-back attitude causes them to be mistakenly categorized as slackers, but nothing could be further from the truth! Snakes are very creative and extremely diligent. They're excellent problem-solvers and thrive under tight deadlines. Good career choices for Snakes include: scientist, analyst, investigator, painter, potter, jeweler, astrologer, magician, dietician, and sociologist.

Snakes are excellent seducers so they never have trouble attracting others. However, they'll be the ones to decide when a relationship has potential and when it does not. Once they've chosen a partner, a Snake's insecure side will begin to show through. Snakes guards their chosen partners much like a prized possessions, becoming jealous and even obsessive. Snakes prefer to keep their feelings to themselves. It's important to never betray a Snake's trust as a betrayed snake will make it a goal to get even some day!

Metal Snake – Years 1941 and 2001

Incredibly goal-oriented, Metal Snakes will stop at nothing to get that which they believe they deserve. Failure is not in their vocabularies. With their money, they're continually acquiring more and more possessions – for themselves.

Water Snake – Years 1953 and 2013

Influential, motivated, insightful, and highly intellectual are words that best characterize Water Snakes. These Snakes work well with others and enjoy being recognized and rewarded. They'll reveal feelings to those closest to them, but no one else.

Wood Snake – Years 1905 and 1965

Kind and genuine, these Snakes enjoy building a solid foundation of friends and family whom they love deeply and whose company they enjoy immensely. But even with all this support, Wood Snakes rarely seek the advice of others.

Fire Snake – Years 1917 and 1977

Fire Snakes are more extroverted, forever offering opinions and telling others what's on their minds. Even so, others enjoy listening to Fire Snakes. They're very persuasive and are especially good at convincing others that their ways are best.

Earth Snakes – Years 1929 and 1989

Earth Snakes always seem to be calm and content. They're friendly and approachable and believe that they'll reap great rewards by working hard and relying on common sense.

The Snake is compatible with a Rooster and an Ox and incompatible with a Pig and a Monkey.


	7. Year of the Horse

Occupying the 7th position on the Chinese Zodiac, the Horse symbolizes such character traits as strength, energy, and an outgoing nature. Extremely animated, Horses thrive when they're the center of attention. Always in search of a good time, Horses keep the crowds happy with their humor and their wit. Horses are extremely intelligent so they're able to grasp new subjects with ease. They're also capable of multi-tasking however they don't always finish what they start because they're forever chasing the next opportunity. Horses are honest, friendly and open-minded. They're perhaps a bit too centered on themselves and have been known to throw tantrums when situations don't go their way.

Horses are very healthy, most likely because they maintain a positive outlook on life and because they're athletic. Lead Horses to wide, open spaces and watch them run free! Horses will usually only feel ill when they're trapped inside.

Horses enjoy positions in which they can interact with others. They aren't fond of taking orders and they'll run from jobs they consider routine. They're able to grasp new subjects with ease making them capable of handling most any job. They're effective communicators and they enjoy power. Good career choices for Horses include: publicist, sales representative, journalist, language instructor, translator, bartender, performer, tour operator, librarian or pilot.

Horses, being spontaneous, have a tendency to fall fast and hard for others. They tend to give themselves fully in each new relationship a quality that ends up chipping away at their inner being. Fortunately, this exhausting trait mellows with age and relationships are stronger and more stable later in life.

Metal Horse – Years 1930 and 1990

Free-spirited in every sense of the word, commitment is the easiest way to scare Metal Horses away. They prefer jumping from one relationship or job to the next. Because of this, Metal Horses make better friends than partners.

Water Horses – Years 1942 and 2002

Adaptable yet indecisive, Water Horses have a tendency to flow like the current. They have trouble making up their minds and as a result, they always seem to be confusing others. And although this behavior can be frustrating, Water Horses are fun to be around so most people just get used to it.

Wood Horses – Years 1954 and 2014

Stable and strong, Wood Horses are better able to make decisions. They interact well with others; a trait that enables them to have more successful personal and professional relationships.

Fire Horses – Years 1906 and 1966

The fire is always burning inside Fire Horses. They love living on the edge and are always ready for change as change always is more interesting. They are incredibly opinionated and one place you'll never find Fire Horses is standing on the fence.

Earth Horses – Years 1918 and 1978

Earth Horses will work to meet their goals, no matter how long it takes. They've got the ability to view situations from all perspectives and this ability is especially useful when it comes to making decisions. They're very adaptable and they're funny too.

Horses are compatible with a Dog or Tiger and incompatible with a Rat or Monkey.


	8. Year of the Goat

Occupying the 8th position in the Chinese Zodiac, the Goat (or Sheep) symbolizes such character traits as creativity, intelligence, dependability, and calmness. Comfortable being alone to ponder the workings of their inner minds, Goats enjoy being part of a group, but prefer the sidelines rather than the center. Their nurturing personality makes Goats excellent care-givers. They're quiet and reserved because they spend much time absorbed in their thoughts. Home and alone is where Goats feel most comfortable. There they can express themselves artistically, whether it's by painting, cooking or participating in whatever artistic endeavors they enjoy. Goats prefer the couch because there they can relax and explore their minds. They don't need elaborate furnishings; only items reflecting their desire for art. When traveling or seeking entertainment, Goats prefer groups or venues that hold many people. Goats spend money on fashions that give them a first class appearance. Although Goats enjoy spending money on the finer things in life, they are not snobbish.

Perhaps because Goats are basically serene, they tend to have fewer health problems. Their fragile exterior hides the fact they're typically very healthy. When they're happy, they're healthy. When Goats become unhappy, especially as a result of romance, they quickly become sick.

Goats tend to be private, so it can take effort to get to know one. The Goat is the one who will decide when and with whom it will share its personal life. As a result, most Goats have few "close" friends, yet they'll work hard for those they love.

Goats at work prefer being part of a flock. Power and status aren't important. Goats will only assume leadership roles when asked directly. They'll never volunteer. Good career choices for Goats include: florist, interior designer, daycare teacher, pediatrician, actor, editor, hair stylist, illustrator, musician, and art history teacher.

Metal Goats – Years 1931 and 1991

Metal Goats are tough on the outside, fragile inside. Those close to Metal Goats understand and accept this. Metal Goats are very cultural and they're most appreciative of the arts.

Water Goats – Years 1943 and 2003

Fun-loving and carefree, Water Goats prefer "going with the flow." These traits make Water Goats enjoyable to be around. They prefer to put down roots. They'll pout when things don't go their way and they lack self-confidence.

Wood Goats – Years 1955 and 2015

Others enjoy the company of Wood Goats which is why they're most comfortable in groups. They enjoy being helpful, but their generosity is sometimes taken advantage of. Wood Goats need to spend more time caring for their own selves.

Fire Goats – Years 1907 and 1967

Not nearly as sensitive as other Goats, Fire Goats don't need the approval of others. Fire Goats always put themselves ahead of others. They're social creatures who typically will have a close-knit circle of family and friends.

Earth Goats – Years 1919 and 1979

Stable with feet firmly planted in the ground, Earth Goats are conservative, independent and practical, but not very confident in themselves. Most important in life is the family and they truly enjoy all that life has to offer.

Goats are compatible with Rabbits and Pigs and incompatible with the Rat and Ox.


	9. Year of the Monkey

Occupying the 9th position on the Chinese Zodiac, the Monkey possesses such character traits as curiosity, mischievousness, and cleverness. Forever playful, Monkeys are the masters of practical jokes. Even though their intentions are always good, this desire to be a prankster has a tendency to create ill will and hurt feelings. Although they are inherently intellectual and creative, Monkeys at times have trouble exhibiting these qualities. When that happens, they appear to others to be confused. But nothing could be further from the truth as Monkeys thrive on being challenged. Monkeys prefer urban life to rural, and their favorite pastime is people-watching.

Believing that being sick is a waste of a valuable day, Monkeys very rarely feel ill. Their constantly active lifestyles are likely what helps Monkeys remain in good health. When Monkeys do become ill, such feelings are generally the result of feeling nervous.

When it comes to work, Monkeys can do just about anything. They adapt well to changing environments and they're very intelligent. They work quickly, but they'll frequently charge double for their services. Good career fields for Monkeys are accounting and banking. Other good careers for Monkeys include: scientist, engineer, stock market trader, air traffic controller, dealer, film director, jeweler and sales representative.

When it comes to relationships, Monkeys aren't quick to settle down. In fact, they generally are promiscuous; a tendency that probably has to do with the fact that Monkeys are easily bored. Monkeys will end this type of behavior once they pair up with the perfect partner. In fact, more often than not, they'll commit to that person in every way for life.

Metal Monkey – Years 1920 and 1980

Metal Monkeys are determined and ambitious individuals and as a result, they're often successful. Although they're considered warm-hearted and very likeable, their preference in life is to be alone. Metal Monkeys are loyal to both their employers and their partners.

Water Monkey – Years 1932 and 1992

Water Monkeys are extremely sensitive and often feel hurt by the things that are said to them. They refuse to show their sensitive side to others and as a result, are extreme jokesters. If they can stay focused, they can succeed, but more often than not, they're easily distracted from their goals.

Wood Monkey – Years 1944 and 2004

The Wood Monkey's exceptional communication skills enable them to interact well with others. They're hard workers who have a keen understanding of the way things operate.

Fire Monkey – Years 1956 and 2016

Full of strength and determination, Fire Monkeys are excellent at not only setting goals, but in meeting them as well. Others enjoy being in the company of Fire Monkeys, even though these Monkeys want the upper hand in every situation.

Earth Monkey – Years 1908 and 1968

Always the community activists, Earth Monkeys have an inherent desire to live life the "right" way. They're very dependable and they take their work and their relationships seriously. In fact, they put forth 100% effort in everything they do. In return, Earth Monkeys expect respect from others.

Monkeys are compatible with a Rat or Dragon and incompatible with a Horse or Snake.


	10. Year of the Rooster

Occupying the 10th position in the Chinese Zodiac, the Rooster symbolizes such character traits as confidence, pompousness and motivation. Those born under the Chinese Zodiac sign of the Rooster are loyal, trustworthy individuals who are blunt when it comes to offering their opinions. Their bluntness stems not from being mean but from being honest; a trait which Roosters expect from others. Roosters are extremely sociable and prefer being the center of attention, always bragging about themselves and their accomplishments. They continually seek the unwavering attention of others which can be annoying. Roosters are as proud of their homes as they are of themselves. They're extremely organized individuals as evidenced by the fact that their homes are always neat.

Overall, Roosters are active individuals and their preference to be active helps keep them in good health. When they do become ill, they feel better quickly. They can at times however, take on too much and when that happens, they'll feel stressed and moody.

Roosters are highly motivated and hard-working; traits that enable most Roosters to have successful careers. Not surprisingly, Roosters make good actors, musicians and dancers. Other good career choices for Roosters include: CPA, banker, dentist, insurance agent, secretary, and book keeper. Roosters also do well in the armed forces.

The Rooster's bossiness and honest "tell it like it is" approach doesn't work well with sensitive individuals. Roosters need to partner with those who are tough-skinned. They're the individuals most capable of realizing that beneath the tough exteriors are huge, caring hearts overflowing with love.

Metal Rooster – Years 1921 and 1981

These Roosters have really big egos and are forever seeking willing listeners who can help keep those egos inflated. Metal Roosters analyze everything. Their aggressive nature keeps some prospective friendships and relationships from developing.

Water Rooster – Years 1933 and 1993

Water has a calming effect on this Rooster. Water Roosters don't feel the need to rise above the crowd and their communication skills are more refined. Forever energetic and extremely detail-oriented, these Roosters can benefit from staying more focused on the end result rather than the minute details.

Wood Rooster – Years 1945 and 2005

More team oriented, Wood Roosters have many friends and acquaintances. Forever trying to seek the good rather than the evil in people as well as in life situations, their only fault is the tendency to not complete what they start. This happens because they frequently take on more than they can handle.

Fire Rooster – Years 1957 and 2017

Roosters in every sense, Fire Roosters spend much of their time perfecting their images. They're terrific social organizers and excellent leaders. However they are overly blunt and this trait often hurts the feelings of others.

Earth Roosters – Years 1909 and 1969

Extremely organized and detail-oriented, Earth Roosters are excellent at multi-tasking. They're motivated by success, and set high standards that they expect others to follow. These expectations of others can lead to animosity so Earth Roosters need to adopt a more subtle approach.

Roosters are most compatible with an Ox or Snake and most incompatible with a Goat and a Rabbit.


	11. Year of the Dog

Occupying the 11th position in the Chinese Zodiac, the Dog symbolizes character traits such as loyalty, compatibility and kindness. Dogs frequently offer kind words and useful advice, always listening and lending a shoulder when necessary. Dogs often become deeply involved in others' lives and are sometimes perceived as nosy. Ensuring others are happy is more important to the Dog than wealth, money or success. Dogs are determined individuals; always wanting to master a new subject before moving on and always finishing what they start. Dogs value friendships; they're loyal, honest, trustworthy and reliable and have strong morals and ethics. A well-kept, organized home is very important. Keeping a clean home and helping at work stems from the Dog's need to be active and involved. Dogs spend money wisely, passing on luxury goods in favor of practical items. Dogs also prefer saving money to cover future expenses. Dogs at times can also be temperamental, narrow-minded and stubborn. When this happens, the Dog takes off alone in order to make things right again inside its head. Dogs can benefit by learning to relax and being more rational.

A happy Dog is a healthy Dog and it's easy to tell by the Dog's sad or depressed appearance that it's not feeling right. Dogs are resilient, especially when fighting illness.

Although Dogs are trustworthy, they have trouble trusting others. It can take a long time before a Dog feels at ease with another person. When Dogs don't build trust they're judgmental and rough towards others.

When it comes to romance Dogs often have a tough time. Others are often scared off by the Dog's insecure, worrisome and frequently anxious nature. Dogs are known to be cold emotionally and critical.

Coworkers can always count on Dogs to help out, especially if it means the Dog will learn something new or alleviate the workload of others. Dogs are seen as valuable employees. Good career choices for Dogs include: police officer, scientist, counselor, interior designer, professor, politician, priest, nurse, clerk and Judge.

Metal Dogs – Years 1910 and 1970

Metal dogs are very committed in all they do whether it involves work or relationships. Expectations are high, both for themselves and others.

Water Dogs – Years 1922 and 1982

Less independent, Water Dogs become more self-confident when they're part of the pack. They prefer being in the pack rather than being the pack's leader. They're faithful, affectionate, flexible and relaxed.

Wood Dogs – Years 1934 and 1994

Wood Dogs also prefer being part of the pack as this environment builds self-confidence. Although timid in the beginning, Wood Dogs eventually can become excellent companions. They're easy-going and adaptable, warm-hearted faithful.

Fire Dogs – Years 1946 and 2006

Fire Dogs are true leaders. Others enjoy being in the company of Fire Dogs. They're sexually attractive, charismatic, vibrant and confident and they always prefer to be on the go.

Earth Dogs – Years 1958 and 2018

Trustworthiness and dependability make Earth Dogs great leaders. Grounded in reality, their sense of fairness enables Earth Dogs to be supportive of others. They are confident and inspire confidence in others.

The Dog is most compatible with the Horse or Tiger and incompatible with the Rooster and Dragon.


	12. Year of the Pig

Occupying the last position in the Chinese Zodiac, the 12th, the Pig symbolizes such character traits as diligence, compassion, and generosity. Pigs enjoy life and because they are entertaining, others enjoy their company. Pigs are giving souls and reap much enjoyment when they're helping others, but sometimes they give too much. Honesty is what Pigs give and it's what they expect to receive in return. Pigs seek peace and will do what is necessary to maintain it. This trait, while admirable, sometimes makes it easy for others to take advantage of Pigs. Pigs are always doing for others, helping anyway they can, but rarely will they ask others for help. This can overwhelm and stress them, but Pigs don't mind. When it comes to money, Pigs enjoy spending more than saving. They gravitate towards name brand items. Thriftiness happens only occasionally, but Pigs do know how to find great deals.

Always seeking fun, Pigs often indulge more than they should. Excessive eating, drinking and smoking can cause sickness. Pigs aren't very active and, combined with their excessive behaviors, cause them to gain weight. Pigs are social and being alone makes them unhappy. Pigs would benefit from adopting a healthier lifestyle.

Pigs enjoy helping at work and can always be counted on. They enjoy opportunities that allow them to express their creativity. Pigs are detail-oriented, a trait admired by management. Pigs aren't afraid to take on responsibility. Some good career choices for Pigs include: entertainer, caterer, doctor, veterinarian, or interior decorator. They'd do well in retail or hospitality.

Supportive and giving, Pigs make great partners. They're affectionate and sexual and prefer staying home to going out. They enjoy what they have, especially their home and family. Once they find the right partner, they're typically committed for the long-term.

Metal Pigs – Years 1911 and 1971

Metal Pigs have a tough exterior, and this strength can be seen in all areas of life. They work diligently and love with all they have. They're outspoken and trust others right away.

Water Pigs – Years 1923 and 1983

Water Pigs are trustworthy almost to a fault. Others can easily influence Water Pigs, but Water Pigs are also good at influencing others to get what they want. They're extremely social and enjoy having a good time.

Wood Pigs – Years 1935 and 1995

Wood Pigs are the most helpful and are always seeking ways to work with others. In fact, they'll help others even when others say help isn't necessary. Big hearts and strong minds characterize Wood Pigs.

Fire Pigs – Years 1947 and 2007

The fire in Fire Pigs comes through in everything they do. They're gutsy risk-takers and once they put their minds to something, it's all or nothing. That applies to work, romance and goals. Fire Pigs make excellent leaders and bosses.

Earth Pigs – Years 1959 and 2015

Earth Pigs are most content at home, with family. They never approach a task without first formulating a plan. Earth Pigs are better at being led than being a leader.

Pigs are most compatible with a Rabbit or Goat and incompatible with the Monkey and Snake.


End file.
